watchdogsfandomcom-20200222-history
List of easter eggs in Watch Dogs
Easter egg is an intentional hidden message, inside joke or secret reference to media outside of the game's universe. This is a list of all the Easter eggs that can be seen throughout Watch Dogs. Talking Moose A talking moose head can be found in many locations in Watch_Dogs, such as in gun shops or bars. The moose could be a reference The Evil Dead II, in which a possesed moose head will begin to laugh maniacally. Far Cry and Assassin's Creed *A row of computer game discs are visible on a desk during one of the game's scenes, and two of the games are from the Far Cry and Assassin's Creed series. *In Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag, while hacking Abstergo computers, you can find a document about Blume Corporation. *During the criminal convoy "Requiescat In Pace," Aiden is tasked with taking down Olivier Garneau, the chief creative officer of Abstergo Entertainment. Garneau was a character in Black Flag who disappears after going to Chicago. *In ctOS_SENTINEL100326_Leak, a father watches his son play a video game, and asks why "the assassin is talking to the guy he just killed." In the Assassin's Creed series, the protagonist will share a few final words with their victim before they die. *In the Rossi-Fremont building, there are multiple arcade machines. Among those are a few titled "Far Cry 3 Blood Dragon." * Some of the civilians have references to Abstergo industries in their profiles. Rayman Raving Rabbids *Remote controlled Rayman Raving Rabbids robots can be found throughout the game, including newsstands and homes.Source: www.cheats.us **At a newsstand in the northeastern part of the Parker Square district, near the location of the "Made Man" Convoy side-mission. **During the "Big Brother" mission you can find a Rabbid in Jackson's room at Nicky's house. **There is one during the first mission in the Pawnee district in Act 3, behind the bar in Jed's. Aisha Tyler *During the Campaign Mission "A Wrench in the Works", Aisha Tyler can be seen talking to another NPC. Aisha is a well-known voice actress that has worked on many films, TV shows, and games, including Halo: Reach and Gears of War 3. She also appears in a hotel room or lounge talking on the phone. There is a City Hotspot in the City Hall building in the Loop district, and near it an unmarked 'intrude' console you can hack. Do so to watch Aisha on the phone talking about farts and being followed. Chuck Norris *There is an NPC named "Chuck Norris" in the game, complete with a portrait that resembles the famous martial artist. His occupation is listed as "Busker". Slender Man *Graffiti depicting the Slender Man can be seen throughout the city. Rapping fish *A singing wall-mounted trout can be found in the 'Texture Patch' clothes shop, in Parker Square district. Walk up to the fish and enjoy the song that follows. The fish is likely a reference to Gears of War 3, in which a singing trout can be found on a wall. DOTA 2 * On the Island located to east of The Loop, A City Hotspot 'Harbor Lighthouse' is found. When you check in, for the first time, It reads 'Keeper of the Lighthouse' a reference to a Dota 2 Hero 'Ezalor , The Keeper of the Light' Car license plate original working title The car Aiden gets after Act 2 Mission 16 "Role Model" has the license plate N3XU5, which translates to NexusSource: www.polygon.com, the original working title for Watch Dogs. Hacked electronic signs *Electronic signs found throughout the city can be hacked to display a random message, usually a meme or reference to popular culture. List of possible messages: *''CHARLIE! CHARLIEEEE!'' *''WOW SUCH HACK SO CRIMINAL WOW'' *''SEND MORE PARAMEDICS'' *''LIKE A BOSS'' *''NOPE!'' *''BE EXCELLENT TO EACH OTHER'' *''LONG CAT IS LONG'' *''I CAN HAS CHEEZBURGER?'' *''HOWS MY SIGN LANGUAGE'' *''OH GOD NOT THE BEES!!!'' *''ERMAHGERD I GERT HACKED '' *''LOOK AT ALL THESE FUCKS I GIVE'' *''WHAT PRIVACY?'' *''NOT SURE IF SERIOUS...'' *''BADGER BADGER BADGER BADGER'' *''THIS IS YOUR BRAIN ON CTOS'' *''DAT ASS'' *''U MAD BRO?'' *''HONK IF YOU LUV THE VIGILANTE'' *''FIRST!'' *''YO DAWG I HERD YOU LIKE SIGNS'' *''I HAS A BUCKET'' *''DON'T TAZE ME BRO!!!'' *''MAMA DON'T LIKE TATTLETALES'' *''AINT NOBODY GOT TIME FOR DAT'' *''I AM SPARTACUS'' *[http://knowyourmeme.com/memes/do-a-barrel-roll DO A BARREL ROL''L] *SPIDER TANK! RUN!!! <— Unlocked after completing Spider-Tank'' Digital Trip *''GONADS AND STRIFE WEEEEEE!'' *''TROLOLOLO LOLOLOLO'' *''HERP DERP HERP DERP'' *''FOREVER ALONE'' *''SPEAK THREE NAMES...'' *''ITS OVER 9000!!!'' *''SON I AM DISAPPOINT'' *''EARLY BIRD GETS THE TRAFFIC'' *''I AM THE ONE WHO HACKS'' *''ZOMBIES AHEAD'' *''NOBODY PUTS JORDI IN A CORNER!'' *''ALLEY PROPERTY BITCH'' *''THIS SIGN IS RACIST'' *''OH LONG JOHNSON OH DON PIANO'' *''DOUBLE RAINBOW ALL THE WAY!'' *''DO YOU EVEN LIFT?'' *''ITS A TRAP!'' *''ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY HACK A SIGN'' *''MAGNETS. HOW DO THEY WORK?'' *''KEEP CALM AND CARRY A CELL PHONE'' *''REDRUM'' *''WOLFMAN HAS NARDS'' *''DO THE SLOPPY SWISH.'' *''WAKE UP. CTOS HAS YOU.'' *''NONE PIZZA WITH LEFT BEEF'' *''ARE YOU LOOKING AT MY EYE'' *''I SEE WHAT YOU DID THERE'' *''COOL STORY, BRO'' *''WHAT IS THIS I DONT EVEN...'' *''MEANWHILE IN CHICAGO...'' *''TACTICAL BATON TO THE KNEE'' *''GOTTA BELIEVE IT TO SEE IT'' *''ALL YOUR BASE ARE BELONG TO US.'' *''DO THE TRUFFLE SHUFFLE'' *''NEVER GONNA GIVE YOU UP...'' *''DOWN WITH SPARKLE VAMPIRES'' References